


Pictures On The Wall

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute Isaac Lahey, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Pictures reveal what happened last night.





	Pictures On The Wall

Your head was pounding as the sun shone down on you, throat dry and hoarse from all the screaming and drinking you’d done last night.

“God-I am never drinking again”, you mumbled to yourself, tiredness in your voice.

You looked around the room, finding a few bodies lying all around-everyone passed out.

All except Isaac-who was staring at you as you sat up, shuffling back to lean against the wall.

“What’re you looking at?” you whispered, shutting your eyes once more now that you were out of the sun’s path, your body still tired after last night.

He pointed behind you, his face slightly angry, and slightly confused.

It took you more than a minute to actually look up, rubbing at your temple to try and alleviate the worst hangover you’d ever experienced. And when you did eventually see what he was pointing at, you choked on your own spit, coughing harshly as you scuffled back towards Isaac-getting a full view of what was on the wall.

There you were-making out with Isaac, in picture after picture, all of which had been glued onto the wall.

And as you looked closer-you noticed yourself sat on his lap at one point-making out with him out in the yard-and then another one with you practically dry-humping him on the couch.

It took you a few moments to realize that your drunken self had stupidly acted on your dumb crush-your face completely heated as you avoided Isaac’s gaze.

But then it hit you-he was totally kissing you back.

Hell, his hands were on your ass in the last picture-and his…’little buddy’ was evidently hard in another.

“So-you…like me?” you asked suddenly, turning to him and smiling awkwardly. 

He stuttered with his words, face completely red, but managed to nod.

“Alright-well, after I’m over this hangover-take me on a date?”

His eyes widened, a smile on his face as he nodded, watching you go back to your spot away from the sun, shutting your eyes to go back to sleep.

After all-you had a date to look good for. You needed your beauty sleep.


End file.
